


into your heart i'll be again

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: alex is sick and michael worries.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	into your heart i'll be again

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. all mistakes are mine.

“Hey, where’s Alex?” Michael asked, walking into the diner as he took immediate notice of the absent airman. The group was congregating at the Crashdown for their weekly “who is Mr. Jones?” meeting to try to figure out who this alien was, why he looked like Max, and why he had an accent as if he was from Alabama when he had been stuck in a cave for however long.

Liz grabbed two milkshakes from the counter to place on the table for Isobel and Kyle, before she turned to Michael.

“Hey Mikey,” she greeted, and Michael looked at her fondly at the nickname he had grown to love. Well, he would only allow her to call him that, but it was something at least.

“He’s sick,” Kyle revealed, taking a long sip of the shake and winced at the brainfreeze he gave himself. 

Michael frowned at the admission, “How sick?” 

Isobel rolled her eyes at Michael’s worried tone, before she spoke up. “He passed out, Kyle gave him an IV, he’s at home resting now. Low grade fever....” The group could only watch as Michael ran out of the diner and jumped into his truck, leaving behind dust in his wake as he sped away.

“I told you Valenti,” Isobel smirked, knowing her brother and how all thoughts in his head were of Alex Manes.

\--

Michael ran out of the truck as soon as he parked in Alex’s driveway and knocked on the door. He broke probably a dozen different laws trying to get to the house, but he didn’t care. 

“Come in,” a quiet, tired voice said from inside the house. Michael frowned, wondering why Alex of all people would have his front door unlocked, before he shrugged and turned the knob of the door.

“Kyle texted me you were coming over to be a mother hen, so I thought I might as well unlock the door for you,” Alex stated, looking at Michael from his laid out position on the couch through half-lidded eyes.

“Isobel told me you passed out,” Michael frowned, walking over to him. He noticed Alex trying to sit up and he shook his head and gently maneuvered Alex so his head was in his lap as he sat down.

“I haven’t been able to sleep much and I forgot to take a break off my leg like I should have, so it may or may not have gotten a little inflamed, which gave me an infection.”

Michael’s brow furrowed at how nonchalantly Alex let himself get to his current state, before he let his hand go through his hair. He felt the weight on his lap get heavier as Alex let sleep take hold. 

The curly haired alien looked down at the man he loved, before slowly getting up from under him. He leaned over and lifted Alex up from under his back and legs, careful not to jostle him too much, before carrying him to his room. The other man stayed sleeping, his head leaning against Michael’s shoulder as he was gently laid on the bed.

As Michael went about getting the blanket over him, a hand came out and grabbed his wrist. He looked over to see Alex barely awake, but the hold on his wrist was firm.

“Please stay,” was all Alex could get out before the hold on his wrist came loose as he gave into sleep once more.

Michael could only shake his head at the absurdity of the situation before he got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. He went about getting a wet washcloth, before turning back to the bedroom, taking off his shoes and laying next to Alex on the bed. 

He heard the unconscious sigh of relief from Alex as he placed the washcloth on his forehead to help with the fever, before Alex made himself comfortable on Michael’s chest.

Giving Alex a gentle squeeze, Michael let his own eyes shut and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated. thank you!


End file.
